The Frost Girl
by Possholl
Summary: Bad title and summary I know. FemJack some Steve x FemJake :(
1. Chapter 1

Steve's Pov

I felt darkness surrounding me as I fell deeper in the water, then I heard humming? Why is there humming in a dark place like this? Isn't this death the darkness made sense but the humming didn't. Doesn't that mean I'm still alive? But the feeling didn't last long I felt the cold creeping up on me and nothing I felt nothing.

Jacqueline a.k.a. Jake pov

I stared at the man in ice he must been in the plane crashed. I kneeled down putting my ear on the ice listening for a heartbeat. I heard a faint beat, let myself relax knowing he's alive.

"Um… Hello, are you ok?" I asked, there was no answer. "Are you from that plane over there?" Still no answer "If you want I can keep you company?" Nothing "I'll take that silence as a yes" I said sitting down on the ice "I should start at the beginning then" I said an explain how I died and MiM told that I was the spirt of winter some tricks I did on spirts I knew that he probably didn't hear me but I didn't care it was nice to talk to someone. I visit him time to time for a few years and then I joined the guardians and stopped for a few months then I remembered I flew to where he was and he has gone.

I stood there staring at the place he was frozen now a chunk of ice missing from the iceberg. Where could he have gone? Someone must have taken him but here? The wind hugging me telling me he's ok. I sighed in relief, but I still wanted to know where he was taken.

 **(Sorry for the short chapter I will update it soon till then keep being amazing** **㈴1)**


	2. Chapter 2

Jake's pov

I kept flying I just wanted to see if the man was I think I'm in New York or something. I found this weird building and landed on the helipad frost patterns covering where I stood. I looked around this place was strange, I heard something like a rocket taking off? I turned around and to my surprise there was a tin man flying right towards me I move out of the way and the parts where taken off by other robots? This was very confusing. It revealed a man with something glowing in his chest. I followed him because I was curious.

Stark's pov

I was walking back into the tower when I felt a cold breeze.

"JARVIS check the temperature" I said.

"-7°C sir" JARVIS said. What, it was 15 a minute ago. Then frost started to build up on the windows I was surprised.

"JARVIS show me a security camera that's in my area" I said a holographic camera appeared of the room I was alone but I had a feeling that someone was here.

"JARVIS turn on heat censor on the camera" I said to my surprise another heat signature one much colder was in the room moving next to me.

"Um… hello, any one there?" I said little nervous.

"Tony, what are doing" Cap walked into the room that made me jump.

"Oh… Cap it's just you" I said looking around the room nervously which Cap noticed.

"Stark, are you alright, and way is so cold in here?" He said shivering but he was right the temperature dropped even more.

"Here" I whispered moving the screen towards him. He raised an eyebrow taking the screen, his eye widened as he saw the extra signature and he looked back at me.

Jack's pov

I was so happy to see the man from the iceberg I forgot he couldn't see me. I flew straight through him, sadly I turned around listening to what they were saying. They know I'm here yet they can't see me, Better leave them a clue.

I tapped the glass making frost pattern spread across the window. I got their attention so I wrote just wrote 'Hi' they both looked at the writing wide eyed.

"Um… hi" The man from the ice said nervously.

"Who are you" The man of iron said

I wrote down 'that's for you to find out.

 **(Sorry to end it there I have a writers block I'll start writing the next chapter straight away** **㈴1)**


	3. Chapter 3

Steve pov

We stared at the writing for a while. I was dumbstruck what was going on, walked in to the room to tell stark he was late for a meeting but instead we talked to a window or something that we couldn't see.

"Um… Cap were are the other avengers?" Stark said courteously.

"In the meeting room, why" I said still staring at the writing.

"Let's go tell them about this" He said quickly walking the elevator, I followed behind him. When we were in the elevator the cold followed as well frost patterns around the room.

"Hey guy, what took you so long" Hawkeye said leaning back into his chair. Everyone was there except Thor there.

"You two alright, you look freezing?" Natasha asked Stark sighed.

"Just look at this" He said a bit annoyed walking up to the table showing a keyboard, he typed something showing a holographic screen like the one before, it was a security camera in the meeting room.

"It's just a camera in the room" Clint said annoyed, Stark just rolled his eyes.

"See what happens when I turn on the heat censored vision" he said glaring at Clint. He turned on the censor, everyone except Stark and I eyes widened.

Jack's pov

I stood there looking at the screen, everyone was looking at the screen. Then one of the men stood up his eyes not leaving the screen, then glanced toward me. I stiffened my body as he switched glances at me and the screen a few times then spoked up.

"Stark, is this a prank or something, if it is it's not that funny?" he said with some panic in his voice.

"It's not a prank Clint, we don't what it is. But we do know it might be human" the man from the iceberg said calmly, I guess the other man name is 'Clint'. I decided to have some fun and tapped the glass with my staff causing the window to build up with frost patterns witch got every ones attention, they all stared at the window. I did what I did in the other room and just wrote 'Hi'.

"Hello again" the person they called Stark said calmly, everyone looked at him.

"You know this, thing" Clint said, I'm offended the ice man said I 'might' be human.

"It did the same thing in the other room" Stark said.

"And that we have to figure who or what it is" the ice man added or was it Cap, Stark called him that. I was getting annoyed with whole 'it' thing so I wrote 'And I won't leave until you do'.

"Great, now we have to do deal with this" Clint said annoyed. I was annoyed with him so I got my staff and tapped the ground under him, He noticed this and all of sudden slipped, I laughed and Stark and Cap snickered. I made my attention to the other two people who sat there staring at the writing dumbstruck, this is going to be interesting.

 **(Sorry I haven't updated I went away and the Wi-Fi there so ya I'll get to writing this as much as I can please Read and review and I'm starting to get a writer's block so please write suggestions, till then Seya ㈴1)**


	4. Chapter 4

Steve's pov

I walked into Starks lab, I spent a long time looking at Shields' database looking for things that can turn invisible and create snow out of thin air, sadly only a few things can up but they either had one or the other. I saw Stark fell asleep on the computer again holding a cup of coffee. I was about to wake him up when the 'thing' beat me to it, it freezing the wheelchair he was on slipping on the floor his coffee spilling all over him waking him up with a surprise, this thing obviously like to play tricks on people.

"Did you do that" Stark said still in some shock trying to get up but slipped cause of the coffee.

"How can I if I'm all the way over here" I said with a small smirk on my face "The 'thing' gave you a wakeup call, did you stay up all night trying to find who it is?" I said giving quotation marks when I said 'thing' Stark sighed getting up.

"First of all; maybe, Second of all; how do you know it a who and not a what?" he said.

"Um, it can write" I deadpanned, Stark just grumbled putting his chair up and sitting down staring at the computer.

"I checked everything and nothing, zip" He said dramatically, I just rolled my eyes "Maybe Thor knows what it is?" Stark said thoughtfully.

"We are not getting Thor this is our problem" I said, Stark just rolled his eyes.

"It's the Avengers problem, and Thor is an Avenger, yes" He said smug look all over his face.

"But Thor this in Asgard, it would too much trouble" I said crossing my arms.

Jack's pov

They we're talking for a while and I was getting bored, yea giving that guy a wakeup call was fun and that god it was cold coffee. And a least Cap think's I'm human. And whose Thor anyway this was confusing, I was in-between them so I decided to have more fun. I started tapping my staff on the ground doubling up the frost patterns and ice sparks flying off the bottom of the staff attracting the attention of the two men in the room.

"Oh, you're still here" Stark said unimpressed.

"It gave you woke you up you think 'it's' still here" Cap said

"Can you give us a clue on who or what you are?" Stark asked, I walked to the nearest window dragging my staff to leave a trail of frost behind me, the guys followed the trail to the window. I tapped the glass with my staff creating frost patterns, when the frost covered all the window I wrote 'I probably not in any of your databases maybe look in things that don't exist' that left them confused.

"That's… How?" Stark was shocked and lost for word I couldn't help but chuckled, his face dropped "I'll go look for more thing on the computer, Cap you can go do the same" He said before turning around back the computer.

"No you don't, you need sleep you spent all night looking, go to bed I'll look" Cap said looking at him, he was right I saw him looking at that thing all night.

"Fine" He grumbled dragging his feet to his room, Cap walked out of the room to his computer looking up Norse gods first, why are they doing so much to figure out who I am this will be a long night for both of us.

 **(I'm getting a Writers Block people please give suggestions for the next few chapters Thank you)**


	5. Chapter 5

Steve's pov

I looked at everything from sprites, spirts even gods but nothing I was about to call it a day when something caught my attention, I was on something called _Norse Spirits and Gods_ so I scrolled down and saw something called _Jokul Frosti_ I clicked on the link and there was a description with a picture, the description said ' _Jack Frost is the personification of frost, ice, snow, sleet, and freezing cold weather, a variant of Old Man Winter held responsible for frosty weather, for nipping the nose and toes in such weather, colouring the foliage in autumn, and leaving fernlike patterns on cold windows in winter._

 _Jokul Frosti is traditionally said to leave the frosty, fern-like patterns on windows on cold winter mornings (window frost or fern frost) and nipping the extremities in cold weather. He is sometimes described or depicted with paint brush and bucket colouring the autumnal foliage red, yellow, brown, and orange. He may be portrayed as an older man, a young adult, or (recently) a teenager._ **(A/N: I went on wiki to look for that :P )**

So it might be Jokul Frosti? I'm just too tired I should just talk to Stark in the morning.

Jack's pov

I couldn't believe it he knew who I was of course there were a few thing wrong with what I made out in the description but then again I couldn't read that much but I saw the picture and it was something like me well I'm a girl and, wait I'm getting of subject he believes in me. He got up walked towards me and… he walked right through me the sad yet familiar cold through me, my heart shattered to dust, I was so close but an adult has never seen a spirit in years not even the guardians. I fell to my knees and curled into a ball crying into my knees I kept muttering to myself "He can't see me I was so close" Over and over again I failed I was so close.

Winds pov **(A/N this the one time I'm doing this the wind is a spirit kind of IDK)**

I couldn't just stand there and watch Jack cry like that she rarely dose she's always fun and snowballs and not sad and depressed. I couldn't take it any more I pushed the man backwards making him yelp in surprise. I kept pushing him forward back to the computer. When he was back at the computer now what, her name the only reason he don't believe in her is because he doesn't know her name ok here goes nothing.

' _Her'_ He looked at the screen in awe. Good got his attention. _'Name is Jack Frost'_ He just stood there gaping at the screen "Jack Frost" he murmured. Yes, yes that it , I hope this helped.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Hello here's the new chapter I would like to thank Sparky199 & mollienaturerocks for suggestions BUT THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT)**

Steve's Pov

Jack Frost. So that's ' _Her'_ name huh I must have been close with Jokul Frosti, something broke me out of my thoughts what was that sobbing. I turned around and to my shock a girl wearing a blue hoodie pulled up, her knees covered her face and I could see a glimpse of snow white hair I was dazed for a moment then I heard her whispering things to herself "He can't see me, I was so close" she muttered then it hit me she was talking about me the first thing that came into my mind was to try to comfort her, her sobs turned into sniffles murmuring "I was so close, of course he can't see me no one can" I felt a pang of guilt in my chest, that's why we couldn't see her, but why can I see her now. I knelt down in front of her and put a hand on her shoulder I saw her gasp and jumped out of my grasp I quickly retracted and faced me her skin ghostly white and her icy blue eyes staring into mine.

"Y-you c-can see me, right?" she said slightly shocked now in a crouched position holding a shepherds staff, I didn't see that before "Um, yes" I said slight confused I saw her looking even more shocked than before "You can hear me?" She said "Yes, I can" I said look confused as ever. I saw a large smile slowly appear on her face and all of a sudden she almost tackled me to the floor in hug "Um, who-why um" I stuttered a dust of blush forming on my cheeks she quickly retracted we both stood up "I can't believe an adult believes in me and you're the guy in the ice and I can have an actual conversation with you" She said like she was on a sugar-rush "whoa-wait what do you mean I'm the guy from the ice?" I said confusion written all over my face.

"Oh, well… how do explain this. I'm a spirit chosen from Man in moon or we call him many-" "we?" "Ya, the guardians of childhood. You know the tooth fairy, Easter bunny, Santa and sandman" She explained I slowly said "Yes, but there not real" "That were your wrong, we're all real even the leprechaun" I raised an eyebrow but she continued "They are real I mean you believed in me and I'm a guardian" "of what?" "I am the guardian of fun, I make sure every kid has fun and isn't sad" "You don't look like a spirit of any kind of spirit, you look like a regular girl but you look ghostly pale" I said. She smirked and swapped her staff from one hand to the other and started to walk to the balcony "wait what are doing" I followed her and I saw her standing on the RAILING "Get down!" I started to panic I saw her smirk "Oh really, ok" and she Jump. CRUD.


	7. IMPORTANT

**Hello as you can see i haven't updated for about half a year and since my writing skills have improved i wanted do rewrite this fanfic along with my other one what do you guys think**


End file.
